Bella y Audaz
by Kagome de Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru declara falsamente que kagome es su prometida para salvarla. Pero lo que Sesshomaru no se imagina es que su piadosa mentira se convertirá en un firme compromiso debido a los manejos de sus rivales.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Kat Martín

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Bella y Audaz

En la Inglaterra Medieval, poco después de la conquista normanda, Kagome padece toda clase de ignominias a causa de su origen sajón.

Por fortuna, entre las hordas invasoras hay también hombres justos, y uno de ellos, Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere, para protegerla declara falsamente que es su prometida.

Sesshomaru no imagina que su piadosa mentira se convertirá en un firme compromiso debido a los manejos de sus rivales. Sesshomaru y Kagome contraen matrimonio, y pese a sus iniciales recistencias pronto comprenderán que mediante la pasión pueden salvarse los mayores abismos.

Espero que les guste esta historia aunque no sea mía si no solo una adaptación la igual la quise publicar ^_^

Kagome de Taisho


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1  
Inglaterra, 1069  
La muchacha debería haber tenido miedo. Muchos guerreros sajones habían huido despavoridos al verlo en traje de batalla, y sin embargo Sesshomaru no percibió temor alguno en los resplandecientes ojos azules que escrutaban su rostro. Bajo su casco cónico, la observó dirigirse hacia él, ofreciéndole un vistoso ramo de flores con su pequeña mano. Sonrió, sin prestar atención a la sangre reseca que oscurecía su cota de malla ni al feroz dragón negro que aparecía en su escudo.  
Debería haber tenido miedo, y sin embargo se acerco más, curiosa aunque extrañamente serena, interesada y casi ansiosa como si hubiera encontrado a un nuevo amigo.  
Sesshomaru cambió de posición en su silla de montar, sintiéndose incómodo ante aquella mirada. El enorme caballo daba coces y resoplaba; de pronto agudizó las orejas y volvió la cabeza hacia la hermosa doncella de cabello castaño que no superaba en altura las enormes cruces del caballo.  
Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere hubiera jurado que jamás había visto una mujer más bella o una sonrisa más encantadora que aquella que iluminaba el rostro de la joven. No parecía mayor de dieciocho años, con un cuerpo maduro para ofrecérselo a un hombre y un resplandor en las mejillas que daba a entender que quizá agradeciera compañía masculina. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que despertaba en él eran completamente distintos. Le hacía pensar en un hogar y un final a toda aquella sangre y lucha.  
Se limitó a levantar el pequeño ramo en silencio. Sesshomaru tendió una mano enguantada y lo cogió. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los de la chica, ella sonrió más ampliamente, y él le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Esperó a que ella hablase, sintiendo curiosidad por escuchar el tono de su voz y al mismo tiempo reacio a romper el encanto creado por su presencia. Se preguntó de dónde vendría y cuál sería su nombre.

* * *

¿Dónde estaría su hermana? Kagome Higurashi de Ivesham hizo rodar la gran piedra de granito y buscó entre los robles que tenía a su derecha. Sólo se había ausentado un segundo; Rin no podía haberse ido muy lejos.  
Kagome ojeó el prado y después el montículo situado al otro extremo. La túnica azul claro que ondeaba en la brisa sólo podía ser la de Rin, pero a su lado... ¡Madre bendita! A Kagome se le cortó la respiración. El Caballero Negro, Un dragón negro sobre un campo de rojo sangre. ¡Sesshomaru el Despiadado! y allí estaba Rin, ofreciéndole un ramillete de flores con patética inocencia.  
Sintiendo en el pecho los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cogió el dobladillo de su túnica verde bosque y corrió a traves del campo.  
-¡Rin! -gritó-. ¡Rin! -Pero su hermana no se volvió y Kagome siguió corriendo. Al llegar junto a ella vio los duros rasgos del enorme caballero normando montado a caballo. Sesshomaru el Despiadado, el hombre que había estado recorriendo el país, asolando el norte en nombre del rey Guillermo, decidido a reprimir la rebelión.  
-¡Suéltala!- exigió Kagome con cierta irracionalidad, ya que el hombre simplemente permanecía a lomos de su caballo. El enorme caballero no despegó los labios, limitándose a mirar a Rin como si fuera una extraña criatura de otro mundo, cosa que en cierta forma era.  
-Le ruego... -dijo Kagome - Mi hermana no tiene malas intenciones. Es imprudente por naturaleza. No se hace cargo de las cosas. No es… - ¿Qué podía decir acerca de Rin? Acerca del modo en el que vivía, de su dulzura, de su cariño. Pero al contemplar el rostro del Caballero Negro comprendió que sobraba cualquier explicación.  
-Es bellísima- dijo él con tierno respeto, como si se hubiera unido a ella en su mundo lejano. A continuación se incorporó en la silla, irguiéndose a tal altura que tapaba el sol. Su cabello plateado, y más largo que el de la mayoría de los normandos, resplandecía bajo el casco; tenía una mandíbula fuerte y la tez morena. Por primera vez prestó atención a Kagome pero de su voz desapareció todo rastro de ternura.  
-No deberíais estar aquí. Hay hombres en aquellos bosques, caballeros y soldados recién salidos de la batalla que podrían haceros daño. Ya sabéis seguramente que es peligroso andar por aquí en estos tiempos. -Sé dirigió a ella en sajón, no con fluidez suficiente pero con suficiente soltura para hacerse entender.  
-Volvíamos a casa del pueblo – mintió Kagome, ya que en realidad huían del aburrimiento de todo un día en casa - Nos equivocamos de camino, pero ya lo hemos encontrado. Regresaremos de inmediato.  
-No sois campesinas. Por el aspecto de vuestras ropas, sois de alta alcurnia. Deberían cuidar mejor de vosotras.  
Kagome se ofendió.  
-No es asunto suyo. Yo cuido muy bien de mi hermana, mejor que nadie. ¡Sé cuidar de las dos! -Asió del brazo a Rin, pero ésta se soltó, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tendió la mano hacia el alto caballero. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos cuando el imponente guerrero se inclinó y la cogió entre las suyas, estrechándola suavemente.  
-Id-dijo, mirando a Kagome, adoptando de nuevo un tono duro y áspero-. Volved a casa antes de que tengáis problemas. El próximo hombre con quien os topéis tal vez quiera algo más que amistad. ¡Marchad!  
Kagome tragó saliva y retrocedió. Tirando con fuerza del brazo de su hermana, la condujo hacia un soto. Aún temblaba cuando llegaron al bosque. En cambio Rin paseaba tranquilamente a su lado, recogiendo flores olvidando ya el hombre de la colina.  
Al pensar que habían escapado por los pelos, Kagome se apoyó contra un árbol de boj y respiró aliviada. ¡Aquel caballero era tan grande! Podía acabar con la vida de un hombre de un puñetazo. Se rumoreaba que había matado a docenas de guerreros sajones, violado mujeres y arrasado las tierras de costa a costa. Sin embargo, la imagen que conservaba de él era la de un enorme normando que sostenía un pequeño ramillete de flores y daba un cariñoso apretón de manos a su hermana.  
Kagome frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de entenderlo. No deberían haber salido de casa, por supuesto, pero habían permanecido demasiado tiempo encerradas y se decía que los normandos se hallaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia.  
Recordó las palabras del Caballero Negro ella y Rin deberían estar mejor atendidas. En verdad, su tío casi nunca sabía dónde paraban, y Kagome sospechaba que el hombre se sentía aliviado cuando no estaban por allí. Además, Ivesham no corría peligro. Aunque su tío simpatizaba con la causa de los hermanos sajones, había jurado lealtad al rey. Nadie conocía sus simpatías por los rebeldes; ni siquiera Kagome, hasta que una noche lo oyó hablar.  
Soltó la mano de su hermana y se agachó para cortar una margarita amarilla. El día era soleado y cálido. Miró con anhelo el cielo despejado. Había muy pocas cosas que hacer en la casa solariega, a excepción de las habituales tareas femeninas que tanto detestaba. Kagome dio una patada a una piedra y oyó cómo caía a un estanque cercano.  
Deberían regresar a lvesham, - y lo harían - pero ¿Qué peligro podía haber en retrasar la vuelta un par de horas? El Caballero Negro había desaparecido tendrían cuidado y nadie más se acercaría a ellas. Se entretendrían un rato junto al estanque, y disfrutarían del sol y después volverían a casa.  
Sesshomaru se quedó mirando la arboleda en que se habían internado las jóvenes, dividido entre la preocupación por la bella doncella de cabello castaño y la necesidad de regresar junto a sus hombres. Los rebeldes habían huido, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran. Si eso ocurría, sus hombres lo necesitarían.

* * *

El sol caía despiadadamente sobre su casco y su pesada cota de malla. Satán, su enorme caballo piafaba con creciente nerviosismo. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Sesshomaru continuaban centrados en la joven que había intentado entablar amistad con él y que por unos momentos había borrado de su mente los horrores de la guerra. Sin duda las doncellas habrían seguido su consejos y regresarían a la seguridad del hogar, aunque por un instante dudó de que así fuera al recordar a la osada joven de cabello negro azabache que con tanta valentía se había enfrentado a él.  
Sonrió al pensarlo y a continuación maldijo la estupidez que la había llevado a pasear sola por el campo. No era en absoluto tan bella como su hermana, pero quizá con el tiempo llegaría a serlo. Ambas muchachas eran menudas y de tez blanca; la azabache, mucho más delgada, se hallaba en esa etapa algo ambigua que preludia la madurez. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando se convirtiera en mujer.  
Volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en que habían desaparecido. No debía preocuparse había visto cómo temblaba la joven al oír el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera ella sería tan estúpida como para desobedecer sus órdenes. Miró las flores que aún sostenía en la mano y su fragancia le recordó aquellos ojos azules y la increíble dulzura de la doncella. De mala gana, arrojó el ramillete y cabalgó para unirse con sus hombres.  
-¡ Sesshomaru! Menos mal que has vuelto. Tu ausencia comenzaba a inquietarme. - Jaken, su caballero de confianza y gran amigo, cabalgó hacia él con su lanza en mano.  
-¿Que noticias hay? -pregunto Sesshomaru -¿Han regresado los exploradores?  
El caballero pelirrojo asintió.  
-Han informado de que una fuerza rebelde avanza hacia los hombres de Montreale. Deberíamos intentar atraparlos antes. -La rivalidad entre Sesshomaru y Naraku de Montreale, señor del castillo de Malvern, era legendaria, una enemistad que se extendía a los hombres que se hallaban a sus órdenes.  
-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?  
Jaken señaló en la dirección por la que acababa de llegar Sesshomaru. Éste pensó en las dos doncellas y se estremeció.  
-Reúne a los hombres. Avísales de que estén en guardia. Partiremos enseguida.  
Dos horas más tarde la pequeña fuerza rebelde había sido descubierta. Veinte sajones fueron hechos prisioneros, otros tantos yacían muertos o moribundos en el campo de batalla. No obstante, la rebelión estaba lejos de ser reprimida. Pronto recibirían un mensaje del rey que desvelaba la traición de otros sajones. A Sesshomaru le correspondería poner fin a esa oposición. Guillermo quería que la paz reinase de nuevo en esa tierra dividida por la guerra.  
Y Sesshomaru ambicionaba tierras propias.  
-Los hombres han realizado un buen trabajo – dijo contemplando al enemigo derrotado y a sus agotados soldados-. Hay un prado no muy lejos de aquí. Será un buen lugar para acampar.  
Rendido, cabalgó junto a Jaken a través de la aliseda donde había encontrado a las dos jóvenes. Al no verlas por allí se sintió aliviado. De pronto un ruido le llamó la atención y se detuvo. A su derecha, junto al borboteo del agua del riachuelo, oyó las estruendosas voces de hombres que hablaban francés normando.  
-¡Deteneos! -ordenó a las tropas que cabalgaban detrás de él-. Jaken, Geoffrey, Hugh y Lambert acompañadme, -Seguramente eran los hombres de Naraku. No eran asunto suyo, pero así se enteraría de sus planes.  
Avanzaron silenciosamente entre los árboles, escuchando las risas groseras de los guerreros, y entre ellas Sesshomaru oyó el grito agudo de una mujer. Espoleó el gran caballo negro, que dio un salto hacia adelante. En pocos minutos llegó al claro de donde procedían las voces y vio con horror lo que su sexto sentido le había estado anunciando todo el día. Bajó del caballo y desenvaino la ancha espada.  
-¡Deteneos!- Las risas se desvanecieron ante la dureza de su tono. Un grupo de hombres de Naraku, manchados de sangre y cansados de la batalla, se volvió para mirarlo.  
-Tal vez Malvern no censure el saqueo y el asesinato, pero yo no lo tolero. Si deseáis vivir, dejad a las mujeres y retroceded.  
Un robusto caballero dio unos pasos al frente.  
-Las chicas son nuestras por derecho de guerra. ¿Con qué derecho nos lo prohíbes?  
-Con este derecho. - Sesshomaru alzó la espada la gruesa hoja resplandeció al sol. El escudo en forma de cometa le colgaba de un hombro, y el feroz dragón los contemplaba amenazador.  
-Es él-susurró uno de los cinco hombres-. Ve con cuidado, Bernart; te enfrentas al Caballero Negro. Habrás oído hablar de él. -Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que Sesshomaru pudo distinguir el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.  
-Ellos son cinco y nosotros también. Propongo que luchemos.  
-Deja que se quede con las chicas -intervino otro-. No hay que ser avaricioso. Nosotros ya nos hemos aprovechado.  
Sus compañeros rieron nerviosos. Se apartaron de las mujeres que tenían rodeadas, se alisaron las túnicas y se ataron los cordones de los pantalones.  
Sesshomaru miró a las dos jóvenes tendidas en el suelo, desnudas. La doncella de cabello cstaño yacía sobre la hierba, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Tenía los muslos ensangrentados, y su melena enmarañada, cubría sus pálidos hombros. A escasos metros, la muchacha de pelo azabache, levantó la cabeza, recobrando el conocimiento. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, un ojo hinchado y el labio partido. Un hilillo de sangre le caía por la comisura de la boca.  
Sesshomaru tensó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.  
-Os repito que os apartéis de las mujeres.  
Un robusto caballero de cabello castaño fue el primero en obedecer.  
-Considera a la delgadita un regalo de lord Naraku-se burló-. Su virgo permanece intacto. Puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes.  
-La buena era la rellenita -dijo otro-. La tomamos uno tras otro y lo cierto es que la chica disfrutó más que cualquier criada.  
Sesshomaru actuó con tal rapidez que lo pilló desprevenido. Con la mano enguantada, cogió al hombre por el cuello, cortándole la respiración y lo levantó del suelo. Éste pataleó y se retorció en un intento por liberarse, jadeando, pero Sesshomaru lo asió con más fuerza. Cuando el caballero se desmayó, Sesshomaru masculló una maldición y lo arrojó al suelo como un trozo de carne podrida.  
-¡Cogedlo y marchad! -ordenó Sesshomaru.  
Murmurando entre sí mientras arrastraban al hombre inconsciente, recogieron las armas y se adentraron con sus caballos en el bosque.  
-Ve a buscar otra manta -dijo Sesshomaru a Jaken mientras cogía la suya de la silla de montar y desaparecían los últimos hombres de Malvern. Se arrodilló junto a la doncella de cabello castaño, la cubrió y la levantó para depositarla sobre los brazos extendidos de Jaken. Cuando se agachó para tapar a la joven de pelo azabache, ésta empezó a forcejear golpeándolo con fuerza.  
-¡Dejadla -exclamó la muchacha mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula-. ¡No le hagáis daño!  
La cogió por las muñecas y le habló con dulzura para calmarla:  
-Tranquila, ma petite. Tú y tu hermana estáis a salvo. -Ella se resistió unos minutos más, debatiéndose hasta desvanecerse en sus brazos. Sesshomaru la alzó y la llevó hacia los caballos.  
-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo -dijo Jaken-. Un poco más y las doncellas habrían muerto.- Sesshomaru asintió.  
-Es lamentable. -Jaken cambió de posición el peso que llevaba-. La morena es muy bella, y la más joven se defiende como una tigresa.  
-Luchó con valentía.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?  
Sesshomaru vaciló un instante.  
-No sabemos dónde viven. Si sus parientes apoyan a los rebeldes sajones, no estarían a salvo ni tras los muros de su propia casa. -Pasó la chica a Geoffrey, el más joven de sus caballeros, un chico rubio de diecisiete años que había servido de escudero a Jaken.  
-Llévalas al convento del Sagrado Corazón. Las hermanas averiguarán su identidad y avisarán a la familia para que acuda a recogerlas.  
-Considerando lo que puede deparar el futuro, parece una buena ida.  
Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir. No podía dejar de pensar en la bella doncella de cabello castaño atacada por los crueles hombres de Naraku. O en la cara ensangrentada de la joven que había luchado con tanta valentía para protegerla.  
Sesshomaru apretó los labios. Debería haberlas acompañado. Eran tan jóvenes, inocentes y confiadas. Conocía los peligros a que podrían enfrentarse. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mandar que jamás se le ocurrió que las chicas lo desobedecerían.  
Maldita sea. Se sentía culpable.  
Al verlas maltrechas en brazos de los hombres, sintió una gran pesadumbre.

* * *

Aquí les traje el primer capitulo espero que os guste.

Kagome de Taisho


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa

primero que nada quisiera aclarar lo del cap anterior porque algunas se me confundieron de quien era Rin y Kagome jejeje.

Bueno Rin es la hermana mayor de kag ella es la de cuerpo bonitoy tiene el pelo castaño.

Y kagome es la de pelo azabache y la que lucho mas contra los hombres por esa razón no abusaron de ella. Espero que les aya ayudado para las que se confundieron de quien era quien ;)

Segundo: Inuyasha y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Inglaterra 1072

El sonido de las campanas que llamaban a maitines producía un extraño eco en las salas desiertas del convento. En la capilla situada en el ala este, filas de monjas vestidas de negro se arrodillaban sobre el duro suelo de piedra, preparándose para la oración.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica esta vez? -preguntó la abadesa, observando a las monjas y al pequeño grupo de novicias arrodilladas a su izquierda.

La hermana Agnes, de pie a su lado, lucía una mueca de enfado.

-No la he visto.- Era una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada y tiesa como un palo-

-No abandonó el ayuno con nosotras esta mañana, y dos días seguidos se ha quedado dormida durante las oraciones de la tarde.

-Búscala -ordenó la severa hablar con ella de inmediato.

Dos horas más tarde, Kagome Higurashi de lvesham, con el cabello trenzado y vestida con una túnica marrón y una almidonada camisa blanca, se presentó ante la madre Teresa, la alta e imponente abadesa del convento del Sagrado Corazón.

Kagome entrelazó los dedos y procuró mostrarse recatada.

La abadesa suspiró, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambas.

-Debes aprender a ser obediente -dijo, reanudando la perorata que había iniciado hacía ya tiempo-. Sé que no te resultará fácil. No obstante, debes esforzarte un poco.

-Sí, madre Teresa.

-Debes aprender a ser humilde y pía -continuó-. Tu familia ha muerto, Kagome,

Ivesham Hall está en ruinas. Rin y las hermanas del convento son ahora tu única familia. Rin es feliz aquí. Tú también deberías empezar a aceptar tu situación.  
Kagome captó tan sólo el último comentario, ya que había estado absorta observando la bandada de pájaros que volaban en el exterior. ¿Aceptar esa vida aburrida? , pensó. ¡Nunca! Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decirlo.

-Tendrás que resignarte a ser una de nosotras -prosiguió la abadesa-. Y se requiere una disciplina estricta para conseguir ese fin.

Kagome levantó la vista de la araña que paseaba por el suelo y cuyos intrincados movimientos había estado estudiando.

-¿Me has oído, Kagome ?  
-Sí, madre. -¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué había dicho la vieja?  
-Bien, entonces repítelo.  
-¿Qué? -balbuceó.  
-Repite lo que acabo de decir.

Kagome estiró nerviosa los pliegues de la fea túnica marrón.

-Debo aprender a comportarme con humildad y piedad. -Eso solía decir la abadesa. Valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Qué más?

-Ya me has oído.

-Disciplina. Ha dicho que necesito disciplina. -El entrecejo fruncido de la madre Teresa podía significar tanto que había acertado como que había errado por completo.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Por haberte dormido durante las oraciones, recitarás sesenta salmos tendida sobre un charco de agua. Así la próxima vez que tengas sueño, recordarás la lección.

Kagome se estremeció al pensar en el castigo. En el convento hacía frío y había corrientes de aire. Los fuegos escaseaban y los suelos eran duros y húmedos. Sin duda la obligarían a quedarse sólo con la camisa, y después como ésta estaría mojada, se vería obligada a ponerse la túnica de lana sin nada debajo.

-La hermana Agnes se ocupará de tu penitencia. Buenos días.  
Kagome suspiró al salir por la puerta. Quizá podría soportarlo. Seguro que no sería peor que fregar los suelos o acostarse dos noches seguidas sin cenar.

-Espérame en el pasillo -indicó la hermana Agnes con cara de satisfacción. Kagome pensó que a la delgada mujer también le convendría un poco de penitencia-. Voy a buscar un cubo de agua y enseguida me reuniré contigo.

-Gracias, querida hermana – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin prisa alguna por iniciar la desagradable tarea, fue en busca de Rin y la encontró bordando tranquilamente en su celda. Al hablar con ella, Rin sonrió cariñosamente y continuó pasando la aguja con infinito cuidado por la tela que tenía sobre el regazo.

En su extraño estado mental, la vida era fácil para Rin, sosegada y llena de felicidad. Kagome suspiró. Para ella, la vida había sido siempre una búsqueda, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de qué buscaba. Algún día lo encontraría, de eso estaba segura. Y entonces disfrutaría de la misma paz que su hermana.

Kagome se despidió de Rin, resignada a someterse a la dura prueba que la aguardaba. Cuando regresó a la sala, la hermana Agnes había mojado el suelo con agua hasta formar un pequeño charco y esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Kagome.

-Quítate la túnica -ordenó. Kagome obedeció de mala gana, intentando no maldecir en silencio a la monja.

-Quizá la próxima vez que quieras eludir tus deberes, recordarás las consecuencias de tal comportamiento.

-Con toda seguridad así será, hermana Agnes. -Tiritando de frío, Kagome se tendió sobre el duro suelo. De inmediato su camisa quedó empapada, y aumentaron los temblores. Sumisa, comenzó a recitar los salmos apresuradamente, sabiendo que la hermana Agnes los contaría todos.

Antes de finalizar, tenía la piel morada y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se levantó, dedicó una forzada sonrisa a la hermana Agnes, dio media vuelta y rígida regresó a su austera celda.

-¿Estás bien?

Kagome volvió la cabeza y vio a la hermana Ayumi de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su celda. Ayumi era su mejor amiga, una joven delgada con unos grandes ojos verdes que en ocasiones destilaban la misma picardía que los suyos.  
Sentada sobre el colchón de farfollas de maíz, Kagome se cubrió con la áspera manta de lana.

-Sólo tengo un poco de frío.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?-Se encogió de hombros.

-Es el primer día soleado que hemos tenido desde hace semanas, y las flores han empezado a brotar. –Sonrió-. Quería cortar unas cuantas para Rin.  
Ayumi también sonrió.

-Le encantan. Ése es un don que tien, encuentra placer en las cosas más pequeñas.

-Sí. A veces me gustaría poder ser tan feliz como ella.  
Ayumi se acerco.

- Aprenderás. Un día aceptarás la realidad tal como es.

-Un día me marcharé Ayumi. Ya verás. Conseguiré salir de aquí.

-Por ahora será mejor que vayas a la capilla. Te vigilarán durante un tiempo.  
Kagome suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Se levantó-. Mis debilidades parecen proporcionar un secreto placer a la hermana Agnes. -Apartando la manta se puso la áspera túnica de lana, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le irritaba la piel.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo. De pronto se detuvieron al oír unos golpes contra la puerta de roble de la entrada. Curiosa, Kagome se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Quién será?

-No es asunto nuestro. Vamos, llegaremos tarde. Kagome prosiguió su camino obligando a Ayumi a seguirla. Antes de que la pequeña monja que se encargaba de abrir la puerta pudiera hacerlo unos hombres armados irrumpieron en el convento.

-Es el señor del castillo de Malvern, Naraku de Montreale -susurró Ayumi con sorpresa, reconociendo al hombre alto y rubio, vestido con elegantes prendas de color carmesí, que entró a la cabeza de sus hombres-. Mi padre hablaba de él con frecuencia, normalmente con odio.

Malvern. Kagome había oído hablar de él, ¿quién no? Sabía que había atacado el pueblo de Ayumi, y que la presencia de ésta en el convento se debía en parte al temor de los cerdos normandos como él. Malvern era aborrecido por la mayoría de sus compatriotas sajones, y su crueldad era legendaria.

-He venido a buscar novicias -dijo a la abadesa, que se había enfrentado a él- las mujeres que todavía no han pronunciado los votos. Quiero que se presenten aquí de inmediato.

-¿Para qué las quieres? -La abadesa lo miró temerosa.

-Hay mucho trabajo en Malvern. Necesito que me echen una mano, y a ti te sobran.

-Era un hombre alto, musculoso, robusto, de espaldas anchas, cintura delgada y rostro casi perfecto. De no haber sido por la nariz, algo puntiaguda, y la dureza de su boca, podría haberse dicho que era guapo. De todas formas, era bien parecido, aunque poseía cierto aire de crueldad.

-Estas chicas están bajo la protección de la Iglesia -replicó la abadesa.

-Pronto estarán bajo mi protección.

-Pero...

-Obedece. -Como la monja permanecía inmóvil, añadió- ¡Ahora!

Kagome se volvió cuando la hermana Agnes y un grupo de monjas se acercaron.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Agnes- ¿Qué hace aquí lord Naraku?

-Ha venido por las novicias.

-¿Las novicias? ¿Para qué las quieres? ¿Con qué autoridad...?

-Es Malvern -dijo Kagome-. No necesita más autoridad que la propia. -Se volvió hacia la hermana Ayumi-. Ocurra lo que ocurra, mantén a Rin alejada. Está en su celda. Debes asegurarte de que queda a salvo.  
Ayumi miró a los hombres, asintió y dio media la cogió del brazo.

-Prométeme que te ocuparás de ella si algo malo ocurre.

-¿Qué puede…?

-¡Promételo!

-Te doy mi palabra.

Mientras los hombres entraban en las diversas salas, Ayumi se dirigió a la parte trasera del convento, Las mujeres que no llevaban velo fueron agrupadas cerca de la entrada. Kagome estaba entre ellas. Nerviosa, miró hacia la parte posterior del convento pero ni Ayumi y tampoco Rin aparecieron.

-Éstas son las únicas – dijo la abadesa a Malvern, evidentemente turbada- Sólo estas seis.

Al ver que la madre Teresa trataba de ocultar a Rin, Kagome se arrepintió de las cosas terribles que había pensado de la mujer.

-Seis bastarán para nuestras necesidades, -Malvern observó a las jóvenes, ninguna de las cuales superaba los dieciocho años, Un caballero situado cerca de la gran puerta de roble las miró con fruición y no groseramente.

-¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? – preguntó la abadesa -. ¿Qué dirán sus padres?

El rostro de Malvern se endureció y adquirió un aspecto casi animal.

-Explica a los cerdos sajones que sabemos, muy bien qué ocurre detrás de estos muros. Estos conventos son un refugio para las hijas de los terratenientes sajones empeñados en traicionarnos. Lugares como éstos fomentan la agitación y el descontento, abrigan la traiciones y acogen a los enemigos del rey. Tienes suerte de que Guillermo sea un hombre de Dios, ya que de lo contrario ordenaría arrasar este y otros lugares similares.

La abadesa había empezado a temblar. -Llevad las fuera -ordenó Naraku, y los hombres sacaron a las mujeres a rastras.  
Algunas de ellas lloraban y forcejeaban para escapar. A pesar de las dudas y el temor, Kagome sólo pensaba en que por fin se marchaba de allí. El aburrimiento del castillo de Malvern no sería tan terrible como el encierro en el convento.  
Entonces oyó a los caballeros de Malvern susurrar. Como durante años había estudiado francés normando, los entendió. Hablaban de las mujeres y, con un lenguaje crudo, describían lo que las túnicas de las muchachas ocultaban a la vista y cómo se desharían de aquella fea prenda una vez se hubieran alejado.  
Malvern les advirtió que tendrían que esperar hasta llegar al refugio. En Braxston Keep empezaría el libertinaje.

Kagome se echó a temblar. ¡Santo Dios! Aquellos hombres se proponían convertir a las mujeres en sus pu - tas. Tratando de reprimir el pánico, notó cómo un fuerte brazo masculino la asía por la cintura. Un caballero pálido, de fino cabello moreno, la acomodó ante sí sobre el caballo.

-No temas, mademoiselle -dijo-. No te dejaré

De pronto Kagome sintió un pellizco bajo su pecho, y a continuación el hombre azuzó el caballo.

-Confiad en Dios -dijo la abadesa al verlos partir-. Rezaremos por vosotras.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagome rezó fervientemente por voluntad propia.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere bordeó el gélido arroyo y a continuación esperó a sus hombres. El día había sido largo, la última etapa de un viaje desde Pontefact, donde se había reunido con otros barones preocupados por el problema de los proscritos que merodeaban por las montañas.

A su lado cabalgaba Jaken, su amigo desde la infancia, cuando ambos habían sido acogidos bajo la tutela del tío de Sesshomaru. Como caballeros mercenarios, habían adquirido experiencia en la batalla, para después regresar a Normandía para servir al duque Guillermo antes de que éste fuera proclamado rey.

-¿Qué te parece, Sesshomaru? ¿Acampamos aquí o cabalgamos hasta casa? Resultaría un poco pesado, pero el placer de un fuego y una buena comida bien valdría la pena.

-Sí, -contestó Sesshomaru -también me apetece volver a casa. -Braxston Keep. Se había convertido en señor de Braxston en pago a los largos años al servicio de Guillermo.

Al igual que su padre y su abuelo, Sesshomaru había combatido junto a su señor feudal, jurado lealtad y decidido a cumplir su juramento aun a costa de su vida. Hacía tanto tiempo que los miembros masculinos de su familia prestaban servicio como caballeros que eran llamados «De Gere», hombres de guerra. Deseaba que sus hijos no se vieran obligados a combatir en sangrientas batallas.

-Entonces ¿seguimos? -insistió Jaken.

-Sí. - Sesshomaru sonrió-. Con un poco de suerte encontraremos a Sara y el viaje se verá recompensado por un par de suaves muslos y un paseo más agradable que éste.

-En verdad, Sesshomaru, tanto si la chica está en la cama como si no, sin duda la cabalgarán bien esta noche -replicó Jaken con una sonrisa.  
Sesshomaru rió con buen humor.

-Deja que los hombres abreven a los caballos y descansen un rato, después nos prepararemos para seguir hasta el castillo.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a casa. Desde hacía tres años, cuando Guillermo le concedió las tierras de Braxston Keep, anteriormente propiedad de Harold Higurashi de Ivesham, y construyó la torre y las murallas que rodeaban el castillo, consideraba el lugar como su hogar, de hecho, el primero desde su infancia. Las tierras que su padre había conseguido a lo largo de los años habían pasado a manos de Inuyasha, su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru podría haber heredado la parte que le correspondía, pero no había suficiente para los dos y estaba convencido de que podía conquistar sus propias posesiones. Guillermo le había gratificado concediéndole la propiedad arrebatada al enemigo sajón.

-Quizá esta noche yo también encuentre una doncella dispuesta -dijo Jaken mientras cabalgaban-. La criada de la cocina, Urasue, parece bastante proclive a abrirse de piernas a cambio de un par de monedas de plata.

-Estoy seguro de que no te desatenderán.

-Sí, es cierto, pero preferiría una esposa. -Sonrió y su rostro pecoso pareció rejuvenecer. Jaken tenía treinta años, uno más que Sesshomaru -. Sería mejor ser recibido por una atractiva mujer que, además de calentarme la cama, me diera hijos. Juro que iniciaré la búsqueda antes de que llegue el invierno. Tú también deberías planteártelo.

En realidad, ya lo había hecho. Ahora que poseía un castillo y tierras, se había convertido en señor feudal de un montón de siervos de la gleba y en uno de los barones de confianza de Guillermo, necesitaba ayuda. Y unos buenos hijos que heredasen las tierras y la fortuna que se proponía amasar.

Recordó cómo su madre, mujer afectuosa y amable, cumplía todas las órdenes de su marido y dirigía la casa a la perfección; esposa y madre cariñosa... mujer. Sus hermanas, ya casadas, eran también esposas abnegadas, hábiles en la cocina, diestras en la costura, cuidaban con suma delicadeza a los niños, los enfermos y atendían todas las necesidades de sus maridos.

Guillermo aprobaría su matrimonio y con la ayuda del rey sin duda la mujer dispondría de una buena dote. El matrimonio... ¡ay! Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Decidió que se ocuparía de ello. Sara se enfadaría, pero ella sabía desde el principio que un día se casaría. Además, ¿acaso el matrimonio cambiaría la situación? Ella continuaría siendo su amante, seguiría calentándole la cama.  
Sesshomaru sonrió feliz.

* * *

Kagome conocía bien el sendero del bosque que en aquellos momentos recorrían. Atravesaba un terreno pantanoso cubierto de helechos y ascendía por las montañas. El camino llevaba a Ivesham Hall, el que había sido el hogar de su infancia. El gran edificio rodeado por la empalizada ya no existía, y su tío había muerto, así como su madre y su padre, por haberse rebelado contra el dominio del rey Guillermo.

Kagome no volvió a verlo después del día que la llevaron al convento. Mientras convalecía, se enteró del ataque a la casa, el fallecimiento de su tío Harold y la rendición del pequeño grupo de valientes defensores. Alguien había mencionado al Caballero Negro, pero se rumoreaba que había sido otro poderoso guerrero quien había arrasado la propiedad. Poco después se iniciaron las obras de Braxston Keep, que se erigió en el lugar en que antes se alzaba Ivesham Hall. Kagome no lo había visto. Supuso que esa noche lo vería y se estremeció.

-Ya falta poco -dijo el brusco caballero que la sostenía-. Pronto estarás protegida del frío.

Protegida del frío y a merced de las lascivas garras de uno de los hombres de Malvern. Santo cielo, sabía cómo sería aquello. Jamás olvidaría los lastimeros gemidos de su hermana al ser montada por aquel normando. Kagome había luchado contra ellos, había hecho lo imposible para impedirlo. Se enfrentaría de nuevo a ellos si era necesario, pero primero intentaría burlarlos.  
Fingió dormir mientras cabalgaban, bajo los párpados entornados, sus ojos se mantenían atentos.

Tal como había anunciado el brusco caballero, no tardaron en divisar las grises paredes de piedra de Braxston Keep, una alta e imponente fortaleza que se recortaba contra el cielo iluminado por la luna.

Lord Naraku y otros dos caballeros se adelantaron para hablar con el guarda y pedir cobijo para la noche, mientras los otros hombres, más ansiosos por lo que les aguardaba que cansados, esperaban impacientes ante el puente levadizo. Cuando se dio la orden de avanzar, los caballos se acercaron como figuras fantasmagóricas a las planchas de roble, su agotamiento era tan visible como el de Kagome.

El entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad le impidieron perder el sentido. El futuro que les esperaba ya no era ningún secreto, los manoseos y los comentarios lascivos pronosticaban la terrible intención de los normandos. Mientras las otras jóvenes sollozaban y suplicaban clemencia, recibiendo a cambio un sinfín de palabras bruscas y cachetadas, Kagome permaneció en silencio, decidida de alguna forma a no ser víctima de tal destino.

Una vez ante la alta torre de piedra, que se alzaba treinta metros y cuyas paredes medían en la base unos seis metros de anchura, subieron por las escaleras de madera hasta la torre de homenaje. A continuación se dirigieron a la gran sala, que tenía la altura de dos plantas y cuyo techo abovedado se abría en un extremo para dejar salir el humo de la chimenea. Una galería lo rodeaba a la altura de la segunda planta, hasta donde llegaban unas escaleras de caracol.

-Es una pena que lord Sesshomaru no haya regresado -dijo alguien a De Montreale en un francés con fuerte acento sajón. Kagome se retorció en los brazos del caballero que la sostenía y a continuación se quedó sin aliento al ver a Joyo de Pembroke, un hombre rubio, de unos veintitantos años, que había sido senescal de su tío.

-Agradécele de nuestra parte su hospitalidad. -Lord Naraku esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo parecer engañosamente apuesto-. Mis hombres están cansados. Necesitan comida y bebida. Partiremos en cuanto hayan descansado.

-Quizá podrías decirnos cuánto tiempo permaneceréis aquí -dijo Joyo con cierta antipatía. Kagome captó el desagrado que Naraku de Montreale inspiraba al senescal.

-Dos días, tres a lo sumo. Ahora, comida y bebidas deprisa. Braxston no es pobre. Quiero que mis hombres sean bien alimentados.

-¿Y las mujeres? -Joyo les dirigió una astuta mirada evaluadora.

-No son asunto mío. Mis hombres necesitan diversión, y estas servirán.  
Joyo torció el gesto y sin añadir nada más, comenzó a alejarse. De pronto se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el rostro pálido y cansado de Kagome.

Enseguida adoptó de nuevo una actitud indiferente y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Poco podía hacer el hombre para ayudarla. Sin embargo, su presencia infundió esperanzas y coraje a Kagome.

-Preparad las mesas plegables -dijo una criada-. Debemos dar de comer a unos hombres hambrientos.

En pocos minutos la sala fue invadida por los alborotadores hombres de lord Naraku. Se sirvieron jarras de cerveza, una pierna de cordero, hogazas de pan, porciones de queso y bandejas de pavo hervido.

El brusco caballero con quien Kagome había cabalgado la arrastró hacia una mesa y la obligó a sentarse en el banco.

-Come jovencita, te prometo que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas antes de que acabe la noche. -Echó a reír y le pellizcó un pecho.

Kagome se apartó de él cuanto pudo. Fingiendo comer los alimentos que el hombre le ofrecía, examinó la gran sala, buscando la forma de escapar. Casi saltó de alegría al distinguir otro rostro conocido que le hizo albergar nuevas esperanzas, era Kaede, la mujer que la había amamantado y cuidado como si fuera su propia madre.

La anciana estaba más encorvada que la última vez que la había visto. Kagome creía que había muerto hacía tiempo.

-Kaede -musitó al advertir que la anciana ya la había reconocido. La mujer se cruzó los labios con un dedo en señal de advertencia.

Kagome pensó que tal vez conseguiría ayuda allí, en ese castillo del enemigo que antaño había sido su hogar.

Se volvió hacia el caballero sentado junto a ella. -Por favor... necesito ir al escusado. ¿Me permitiría…?

-Lo único que te permito es calentarme el jergón.

-Ha sido un viaje largo, milord. Usted hizo sus necesidades por el camino. ¿No puedo hacer yo las mías?

Tras murmurar unas palabras desagradables, el hombre la levantó bruscamente del banco.

-Si tienes que ir, te acompañaré. -Sonrió, y Kagome se fijó, en que le faltaba un diente-. De hecho quizá sea mejor que nos alejemos de los demás. Seguramente preferirás un poco de intimidad la primera vez.  
«Madre del cielo ¿qué he hecho ?» Antes de que se le ocurriera algo para disuadirlo, el hombre ya estaba conduciéndola por el pasillo. Kagome se estremeció al oír a su espalda las risas crueles de los caballeros y los sollozos de súplica de las mujeres.

Al doblar una esquina oyó un golpe amortiguado, y el brazo que la sujetaba la soltó.

-Vamos, mi pequeña -dijo la tranquilizadora voz de Kaede- tenemos que buscar un lugar para ocultarte. -Salió de las sombras, y Kagome se arrojó llorando a sus brazos.

-Creí que habías muerto -dijo Kagome.- Es una bendición de Dios que te haya encontrado.

-Será una bendición que no pierdas la virtud esta noche. Vamos, deprisa. -Recorrieron un pasillo y enfilaron otro. Kaede la guió con resolución hasta la cocina y se acurrucó sobre un jergón de paja ocultó tras una cortina. Kagome hizo lo mismo-. Debes permanecer escondida. No salgas de aquí pase lo que pase.

-¿Y qué les sucederá a las demás?

-No podemos hacer nada más que rezar para que lord Sesshomaru regrese.

-¿Te refieres a Braxston? ¿Crees que nos ayudará?

-No es como los demás. Él nunca permitiría que unas jóvenes inocentes sufrieran.

-¡Pero es un normando!

-Te ruego que por una vez hagas lo que te digo. -La dura mirada de la mujer se suavizó-. Escúchadme esta noche, mi pequeña, como no lo has hecho nunca. Te suplico que no me desobedezcas.

Kagome asintió. Demasiadas veces había desobedesído los consejos de la mujer, eludiendo las tediosas tareas femeninas para ir en busca de diversión. Así había ocurrido el día que abandonó la casa para pasear por el bosque, aunque, de haberse quedado en casa, su destino no habría sido muy diferente.

Kagome se estremeció. Esa noche haría caso a Kaede. Se quedaría allí, rezaría para que nadie advirtiera la ausencia del caballero y para que el señor de la casa regresara. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá pudiera ayudar a las demás. Unió las manos y se arrodilló. Sin embargo, las oraciones no le parecieron suficientes.

* * *

Sesshomaru divisó la bandera que coronaba la torre de piedra, visitantes. Debía averiguar quiénes eran antes de conducir a sus hombres al castillo.

Encabezando el grupo, se acercó cautelosamente. Los guardias de la entrada le avisaron de la presencia del barón Naraku de Montreale. Quien, según explicaron, no viajaba con todas sus huestes, sino con sólo unos cuantos hombres armados.

Sesshomaru se sentía más tranquilo cuando se reunió con Jaken, los otros caballeros y los hombres de armas.

-Es De Montreale. Joyo les ha concedido refugio, aunque nunca los habría acogido de haber podido evitarlo.

-Malvern está a tan sólo tres días de camino. Dudo que De Montreale prolongue su estancia en el castillo cuando se entere de tu regreso.

Sesshomaru se limitó a gruñir. Una hora en compañía de Naraku le resultaba excesivo.

-Avisa a los hombres. Preferiría que entráramos con el mayor sigilo. -Descubriría qué estaba haciendo Malvern antes de irrumpir en la sala.

Jaken asintió y avanzó entre las filas de hombres. En pocos minutos llegaron al puente levadizo y cruzaron la muralla exterior, tras la cual se encontraban los establos, los graneros, los almacenes y las viviendas de algunos de los soldados.

Algunos pajes salieron soñolientos para ayudar a los hombres de armas, mientras los escuderos se ocupaban de los caballeros, las monturas y los arreos.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la gran sala, contento de llevar puesta la cota de malla. En lugar de ronquidos, oyó las estridentes risas y lascivos gruñidos de hombres borrachos. Mientras permanecía silenciosamente oculto entre las sombras, oyó los sollozos de una mujer. A la luz de las velas distribuidas por las paredes, vio unos muslos desnudos y abiertos bajo el trasero peludo de uno de los hombres de Malvern. El rostro de la muchacha no le resultaba conocido.

Ni siquiera Naraku se arriesgaría a enfurecer a Sesshomaru violando a las doncellas de la casa. De Montreale se había ocupado de proporcionar diversión a sus hombres, maldita sea. ¡Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno!

-Milord, soy yo... Kaede. –La vieja apareció entre las sombras. A Sesshomaru le desconcertaba el sigilo con que acostumbraba a moverse la mujer-. Quisiera hablarte, milord.

-¿Qué ocurre, vieja? ¿No ves que ya tengo suficientes problemas con Malverh?

-Es de él de quien quiero hablar. –Sus finos labios formaron una mueca de desagrado. – Ese hombre es un chacal.

-¿Son del pueblo las mujeres?

-No. Malvern las trajo consigo. No son más que unas niñas, novicias del convento. Malvern se las llevó a la fuerza.

La mano de Sesshomaru se cerró en un puño. Debería haberlo sospechado tratándose de Naraku.

-Me gustaría ayudarlas, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Malvern goza de la confianza del rey. Tiene más poder que yo. Supongo que cuando se entere de mi regreso, se marchará enseguida.

-Pero, milord…

De pronto oyeron unos ruidos en la sala.

-¡Por fin la habéis encontrado! -La voz de Naraku resonó en la sala-. ¡Traedla!

-Estaba escondida en el pasillo. La hija de pu - ta se había vestido como una criada, pero esos grandes ojos marrones y ese cabello azbache no pasan inadvertidos. Es la más atractiva de todas.

Cuando el alto caballero arrastró a la chica hasta la zona iluminada, Kaede contuvo la respiración.

-Es lady kagome -susurró.

Malvern echó a reír al coger a la doncella del brazo. -¿De modo que creías que podrías huir?

-Estaba ayudando a las otras -dijo el caballero-. Dos de ellas han desaparecido, milord.

Naraku rompió en carcajadas.

-La jovencita tiene coraje, pero de nada le ha servido. -Se ató los pantalones al ponerse en pie-. Yo me encargaré de ésta. -Agarró el cuello de la túnica de la doncella y de un tirón rasgó la tela, que le cayó hasta la cintura.

-¡Soltadme! -exclamó la muchacha, retorciéndose. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura, Naraku la atrajo hacia sí y le desgarró también la camisa, dejándole los hombros desnudos.

Oculta entre las sombras, Kaede se aferró al brazo de Sesshomaru.

-¡Te lo ruego, milord! Lady Kagome es la hija del viejo barón.

-¿Harold?

-No, del hermano de Harold, Ginta. Sesshomaru apenas oyó las palabras de la mujer, absorto como estaba contemplando a la doncella. Era pequeña, pero no frágil toda una mujer. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

-Tranquila -decía Naraku, obligando a la joven a levantar la barbilla-. Tengo cierta experiencia en iniciar a una virgen. Si te entregas a mí, te trataré con delicadeza. -

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Pero si te resistes, te partiré por la mitad. -La agarró de forma que no pudiera moverse y le retiró la cinta con que tenía atada la trenza. A continuación deslizó los dedos por la resplandeciente cabellera, haciendo que le cayera sobre los hombros.

En ese instante, las vagas imágenes de Sesshomaru adquirieron nitidez.

-Santo cielo, es ella - susurró al reconocerla. El recuerdo de aquel rostro y el de la otra joven lo perseguía desde hacía tres años. Salió de su escondrijo entre las sombras. Detrás de él se abrió la gruesa puerta de roble, y apareció un grupo de sus hombres.

Junto a un banco situado ante la chimenea Malvem se reía de los inútiles esfuerzos de la chica. La apoyó contra su brazo y comenzó a acariciarle los senos.

Sesshomaru observó que eran grandes y altos y sintió cierta tensión en la ingle, habían dejado de ser aquellas pequeñas ciruelas que había visto aquel día en el prado. También las facciones de la muchacha habían cambiado; sus mejillas eran suaves, su boca de un bello color carmesí. Ya no era la desgarbada doncella que recordaba, si bien nada podía borrar la imagen que conservaba de su rostro, ni la de su bella hermana de pelo castaño.

-¡Detente, Naraku! - Sesshomaru se acercó a él las espuelas chocaban contra el suelo mientras avanzaba.

-Vaya... Braxston, por fin en casa. Mentiría si dijera que me alegro de verte.

-Te han ofrecido la hospitalidad de mi casa. Lo mismo esperaría yo de ti. Tienes mujeres suficientes a satisfacer las necesidades de tus hombres. Te pido que dejes en paz a está.

Naraku dejó de manosear a Kagome. Sus azules ojos se endurecieron.

-Estas mujeres socorren el enemigo. Las he raptado en nombre del rey. -La joven doncella se cubrió los pechos con las manos, trémula-. Ésta me calentará la cama antes de que finalice la noche. Me pertenece, y ambos sabemos que puedo disponer a mi antojo de lo que es mío.

-Hay otras con quienes puedes divertirte.

-Ésta tiene fuego. -Tirando del pelo a la chica, la obligó a levantar la cabeza-. Quiero verla con las piernas abiertas bajo mi cuerpo. Es mía.

-¡No! -protestó la muchacha, intentando liberarse-. No pertenezco a ningún hombre.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. Desviando la mirada del rostro asustado de la doncella, la posó en la cara de Naraku, cuyos hombres habían empezado a congregarse alrededor de su señor, con las manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de las espadas. Los hombres de Sesshomaru se habían colocado en distintos puntos de la sala.

-Los dos os equivocáis -dijo-. La chica me pertenece.

Malvern apartó a Kagome con brusquedad.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme? -Con los pies separados, posó una mano sobre su espada.

-La chica es mía. Es la hija del viejo barón sajón. -Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia-. Kagome Higurashi de Ivesharn es mi prometida. -Forzó una sonrisa-.¿No es cierto, mi amor?

* * *

Ta-ta-ta-tan que les pareció este cap. Espero que les aya gustado. Estaré esperando sus opiniones.

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un reviews

Me despido besos ;)

Kagome de Taisho


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa a todas/os

Sesshomaru y compañia no me pertenecen sino a la Gran Rumiko T.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Kagome se quedó estupefacta. ¿El Caballero Negro su prometido? ¡Nunca! No lo había olvidado, jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos grises azulados, aquella mandíbula implacable, aquella abundante cabellera plateada y ondulada que le caía sobre la cota de malla. ¡Santo cielo, debía de estar loco!

Lo observó con detenimiento, procurando aplacar sus temores, y advirtió una mirada de feroz advertencia en sus ojos. Era apuesto, comprobó, de una forma dura y amenazadora totalmente distinta a lord Naraku. Tenía la nariz recta, los labios bien formados, la mandíbula demasiado cuadrada y los pómulos excesivamente severos. Era un hombre enorme, de ancho pecho, cuello grueso, brazos musculosos y piernas largas.

-¿No es así? -repitió con tono de advertencia para recordarle que, si lo negaba, lord Naraku y sus hombres la violarían como a las otras.

Kagome tragó saliva y miró fijamente al alto Caballero. Tampoco había olvidado lo que él y sus hombres habían hecho a su hermana. Conservaba en la memoria, mezclada con el terror, la ira y el dolor, la imagen del rostro del hombre aquel día. Ignoraba qué papel había desempeñado, pero estaba segura de que había estado allí.

No obstante, necesitaba tiempo y no le quedaba otra opción. Procurando que no temblara la voz, dijo:

-Sí, mi señor, así es- Las rubias cejas de Malvern se unieron sobre unos ojos que resplandecían de ira. Sabía que el Caballero Negro había mentido, y esa mentira le había servido para conseguir su propósito. Con las mejillas encendidas de rabia, esbozó una sonrisa cruel que dejó sus dientes al descubierto y le dio el aspecto del terrible depredador que era.

Apartó la mano de su espada.

-De haberlo sabido, la habría dejado en el convento. -Otra sonrisa perversa- Conociendo tu escasa disposición a contraer matrimonio en el pasado, no puedo más que alegrarme de que por fin te hayas decidido. ¿Ya has hecho planes para la boda?

-Espero noticias de Guillermo. En cuando obtenga su bendición y las amonestaciones se publiquen, nos casaremos. -Se volvió hacia Kagome -. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? -susurró para que sólo ella lo oyera-. ¿Está también aquí?

-Rin está sana y salva en el convento. -«Lejos de ti y del resto de esa carroña, gracias a Dios», pensó.

El enorme caballero se disponía a añadir algo más cuando se oyó un ruido en las escaleras. Volvió la cabeza hacia allí, donde una mujer vestida con una túnica de color lavanda miraba descaradamente a los hombres.

-¿Qué has dicho, milord? ¿He oído bien? -Era rubia y de tez blanca, alta y elegante; sin embargo la expresión de sus labios era severa, y en sus ojos verdes no se apreciaba ni un atisbo de ternura (la verdad no me acuerdo como era Sara por eso la dejare así) -. Sin duda me han engañado mis oídos.

La mandíbula del Caballero Negro se tensó.

-No es asunto tuyo, Sara. Vuelve a tus aposentos.

-Ah, la bella Sara – dijo Naraku-. Creí que no te vería.

-No lo permitiré, Sesshomaru . Aunque no te hayas comprometido a nada conmigo, nunca consentiré que te cases con ella.

-¡Retírate de inmediato! Otra intervención como esa y veras para que sirve mi mano.

Por unos segundos la mujer pareció dispuesta a protestar. A continuación la ira desapareció de su rostro y una tensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Perdona, milord. Te he echado tanto de menos estos días... Te esperaré en mis aposentos para complacerte.

Kagome miró al Caballero Negro y después a la alta doncella, su amante, sin duda. Entonces qué demonios quería de ella?, se pregunto.

-De modo que al fin el señor de Branxston toma esposa. -Malvern esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Yo mismo escribiré a Guillermo para comunicarle que tienes prisa por casarte. Con el permiso del rey quizá puedas contraer matrimonio en menos de quince días. ¿Qué opinas, Sesshomaru? ¿No te gustaría?

«Hijo de puta», maldijo para sí Sesshomaru, consciente de cuánto disfrutaba Naraku con aquella incómoda situación que él mismo había propiciado a causa de sus remordimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido a la doncella de pelo castaño. Una muchacha tan dulce e inocente merecía su protección, y sin embargo él no se la había brindado. Se proponía enmendar el daño causado de la única forma que sabía, protegiendo a la hermana menor de la joven.

-Me complacería mucho.- Podía luchar contra De Montreale pensó. Contaba con más hombres que su rival, de modo que sin duda vencería. Pero se derramaría la sangre de hombres buenos, y el rey se lo haría pagar caro. El padre de Naraku era el amigo más íntimo de Guillermo. Sesshomaru perdería sus tierras y su título, todo aquello por cuanto había combatido- Guillermo aprobará el matrimonio -prosiguió- Quiere pacificar estas tierras del norte y considera que el proceso se acelerará con hijos nacidos de uniones entre normandos y sajones. – Forzando una sonrisa, añadió- Desposarme con una doncella tan bella como ésta: es un deber que cumpliré con ilusión.

Y el matrimonio era la única respuesta a su dilema. Lo sabía desde el momento en que intercedió por la joven. En cuanto Naraku se enterara de que Sesshomaru se proponía protegerla, la doncella no estaría a salvo fuera de los muros del castillo.

Malvern escudriñó a Kagome como si la considerase suya.

-Quizá todavía pueda gozar de ella – advirtió - si resulta que has mentido. -Pasó ante la muchacha rozándole un pecho con la mano. Sesshomaru se irguió ante la afrenta.

-Déjala, Naraku. Incluso el rey censuraría tu comportamiento.

Malvern sonrió a la chica.

-Te pido perdón, milady, por cualquier ofensa que haya podido cometer. Tu atuendo me confundió. -Miró a Sesshomaru -. Te aconsejo que la vistas de acuerdo con su rango. Otros podrían cometer el mismo error que yo.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras provocadoras.

-Mis hombres están cansados. Me gustaría que comieran y descansaran antes de que finalice la noche. -Cogió a Kagome del brazo. Sintió cómo se tensaba la muchacha, y la agarró con más fuerza. – Hasta mañana, Naraku.

Kagome reprimió el impulso de apartarse y permitió que el alto normando la guiara hasta las escaleras. La condujo hasta una sala y cerró la puerta. Kagome se enfrentó a él de inmediato.

-¿Estás loco?

El hombre se giró para mirarla con expresión inescrutable. Las llamas de las velas iluminaban su cabello y se reflejaban en sus ojos grises azulados.

-En este momento tal vez sea así.

-¿Por qué has actuado así? ¿Qué esperas obtener con ello? ¿De verdad crees que me casaré contigo?

El Caballero Negro se puso rígido.

-Creo que harás cualquier cosa para salvarte.

-Nunca me casaré con un normando, y menos con uno tan vil como tú. Todos vosotros sois unos asesinos; habéis robado, matado y arrasado nuestros hogares y campos.

-Tienes razón en parte. Pero los dos bandos Cometieron atrocidades en nombre de la guerra. Es mejor olvidar lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

-Eres normando. El tiempo no conseguirá aplacar el odio que me inspiráis. ¿Acaso no he presenciado lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche? Han golpeado y forzado a mis amigas. ¡Dulce Virgen Santa! Nos sacaron a rastras del convento.

-Hablas de los actos de Malvern, no de los míos. De haber podido, las habría ayudado.

-¿Porqué no trataste de impedirlo? ¿Por qué le temes?

-Temo al rey. Guillermo es mi señor feudal. He jurado acatar sus órdenes. Y Naraku es un hombre del rey.

- ¿Y tu no?

- Malvern controla una gran fortuna. Su padre es de los amigos más íntimos de Guillermo. Carezco del poder suficiente para oponerme a él.

-Entonces eres un cobarde además de un canalla.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos amenazadores en dirección a ella.

-Te he dejado decir lo que piensas, porque las circunstancias han sido difíciles. Pero te advierto, milady, que será mejor que aprendas a controlar tus palabras. Ningún hombre se atrevería a hablarme de esa forma. No te lo toleraré. -Hablaba en serio. Había fruncido el entrecejo, y su rostro había adoptado una expresión severa- Si tenías intención de hacerte monja, -añadió- ya es demasiado tarde. Te casarás conmigo, no con la Iglesia. Si te niegas, Naraku te atrapará en cuanto traspases estos muros.

-Nunca tuve intención de tomar los votos. En verdad, no se me ocurre nada más odioso que desperdiciar la vida encerrada en una celda húmeda y fría. - Levantó la barbilla- Excepto quizá, casarme contigo.

-Te aseguro que no entraba en mis planes casarme contigo. No eres más que una niña. Preferiría desposarme con una mujer hecha y derecha. –Kagome se sintió ofendida-. No tienes dote. No aportas nada a esta unión salvo los trapos que llevas puestos. Sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar la situación.

-No estoy de acuerdo. No puedes obligarme, y yo jamás daré mi consentimiento. -Se volvió y se dirigió al pequeño agujero que hacía las veces de ventana.

Le había desagradado la forma en que el hombre había clavado la vista en el desgarrón de su túnica. Era un caballero duro, con una mirada más salvaje que la de lord Naraku... y mucho más penetrante. Era como si la evaluara para los deberes que debería cumplir en el lecho matrimonial.

-Si me rechazas -dijo- Malvern te convertirá en su amante. Cuando se canse de ti, te compartirá con sus hombres. Has visto bastante esta noche para saber qué trato dispensan a las mujeres.

La golpearían y violarían, incluso podrían llegar a asesinarla. Kagome se estremeció bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos tormentosos.

-Si me consideras tan poca cosa ¿Porqué quieres casarte conmigo?

Él se encogió de hombros, de tal forma que se le marcaron los músculos de los brazos.

-Te lo debo. Lo que ocurrió aquel día en el prado no debería haber sucedido. Si pudiera cambiaría las cosas. Esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no sufrirás ningún daño.

De modo que el gran bruto tenía conciencia. Por mucho que odiara a los normando por las atrocidades que habían cometido, aquellas palabras resultaron a Kagome extrañamente reconfortantes. Y lo más sorprendente era que no temía al hombre; al menos no de la forma que temía a Malvern.

-¿Y porqué me he suponer que estaré mejor contigo?

-Serás mi esposa.

Esposa. Durante los años transcurridos en el convento apenas se había planteado esa posibilidad, y lo cierto era que de momento no le ilusionaba contraer matrimonio. En esos instantes quería su libertad, tanto como la había ansiado en los últimos tres años. Deseaba estar sola, libre de cualquier hombre, para disfrutar de todas las maravillas que el mundo ofrecía. No sería fácil, pero siempre había creído que encontraría la manera de lograrlo.

Necesitaba tiempo para trazar planes y escapar. Forzó una sonrisa; acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

-Quizá tengas razón, milord. El pasado no debe interponerse en el presente. Además, al parecer no tengo elección. Así pues, si quieres casarte conmigo, accederé.- Madre de Dios, cuánto le costó pronunciar

-Me llamo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru el Implacable; el Caballero Negro, el señor de Braxston Keep

-Yo soy Kagome.

-Ya me lo ha dicho Kaede. Te ha ayudado mucho esta noche y permanecerá a tu servicio de ahora en adelante. -Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para llamar a los criados. Apareció Kaede-. Acompaña a la dama a una habitación. -Aunque se dirigía a Kaede, estaba mirando a Kagome; sus ojos azules habían perdido su habitual frialdad-. Hay un comerciante en el pueblo. Nos cruzamos con él en el camino. Envía un mensajero mañana para que el hombre traiga su mercancía. Quiero que la señora vista como tal.

Kagome estuvo a punto de protestar, de decirle que no aceptaba nada de los canallas normandos, pero se reprimió a tiempo. Miró la pared donde colgaban un carcaj lleno de flechas y un viejo escudo con la figura de un enorme dragón negro sobre un campo de color rojo sangre. Kagome se estremeció.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el Caballero Negro, observó que éste tenía la mirada fija en sus senos. Era casi como si la tocara; no el manoseo brutal de la mano, de Malvern, sino una suave caricia que pasaba sobre su cuerpo como una pluma.

-No salgas de tu habitación hasta que lord Naraku se haya marchado -le advirtió mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Kagome se detuvo y se volvió para mirar aquel hermoso rostro.

-Con toda seguridad ya no corro ningún peligro.

-No discutas conmigo, ma petite. Si quieres llegar virgen a mi cama, deberás obedecerme.

Kagome se sonrojo. No quería llegar a su cama, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

-Como desees, milord. -y siguió a Kaede, que salia apresuradamente de la habitación.

Sesshomaru las vio alejarse. Las pequeñas manos de la doncella se aferraban a los restos de su túnica, y el abundante cabello azabache le caía hasta la cintura. No era tan bella como la hermana de ojos azules, aunque sí muy atractiva. Se había convertido en una joven hermosa. Contemplando su bello rostro, nariz recta, cejas arqueadas y labios carmesíes, cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas se excitaría. Y había fuego en aquellos ojos marrones de espesas pestañas; un fuego de que carecía, la doncella mayor.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta en el pasillo, la muchacha se hallaba a salvo en sus aposentos. Se había enfrentado a Naraku sin temor, y luego se había defendido bien frente a él, para después aceptar su destino con la cabeza bien alta. Le obedecería, ya lo había demostrado.

Y aportaría un poco de pasión a su lecho.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensó de deseo al pensarlo, aunque estaba preocupado. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer tan pequeña, siempre lo había evitado. Él era un hombre muy grande y con un buen apetito sexual. Se proponía engendrar unos hijos robustos. ¿Podría ella acogerle en su pequeño cuerpo? ¿Podría darle hijos?

Fueran cuales fueran las respuestas a esas preguntas, el curso de su vida ya había sido trazado. Pronto estarían casados, y ella yacería con él. Su excitación fue en aumento hasta resultar insoportable, al pensar en entrar en su cuerpo, los pálidos muslos abiertos y el cabello resplandeciente como el fuego sobre el lecho.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquella imagen. Maldita sea, hacía tanto tiempo que no gozaba de una mujer. Masculló una maldición. Sara estaría muy enojada después de lo que había oído, y su humor no mejoraría si decidía visitarla. Sería mejor enfrentarse a ella a la mañana siguiente, aconsejarle que partiera hasta después de la boda y convencerla de que una vez celebrado el matrimonio nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Quizá así solucionaría su problema con la joven doncella. Tratándola con cuidado para no causarle ningún daño, compartiría con ella el lecho hasta que concibiera un hijo y después la apartaría para entregarse de nuevo a su amante. Le gustaba yacer con mujeres tan lascivas como él. Tal vez Kagome fuera apasionada, pero cada vez que la tomara, tendría miedo de hacerle daño.

Sesshomaru suspiró y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia. La doncella no era la clase de mujer que él hubiera elegido, pero no podía faltar a su palabra. Protegería a la muchacha y de paso también a su hermana. Además, necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer en la casa y ésa serviría tan bien como cualquier otra.

Sesshomaru empezó a sonreír. Llamó a su escudero para que le ayudara a quitarse la pesada cota de malla, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Naraku de Montreale abandonó Braxston Keep dos días después, jurando que regresaría para la boda de lord Sesshomaru. Por una vez en su vida, Kagome hizo lo que se le ordenó y permaneció en sus aposentos. Temía las intenciones de Malvern y necesitaba tiempo para planear su huida.

A finales de la semana, vestía de nuevo como una dama, como si nunca hubiera salido de Ivesham Hill. Braxston había insistido en comprar ropas caras. Contradecirle habría significado admitir que no tenía intención de ponérselas, que pronto estaría lejos de allí.

Vestida con una túnica de terciopelo verde sobre una camisa de lino blanca que una faja dorada le ceñía a la cintura, salió de sus aposentos por primera vez en días.

-Lady Kagome -dijo Sesshomaru al verla acercarse a la tarima situada al otro extremo de la sala- Ya era hora de que te reunieras con nosotros. -Luciendo una túnica de terciopelo azul que remarcaba la anchura de sus hombros, se levantó de la silla de madera tallada y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara junto a él.

-Es un placer, milord. -Casi se atragantó al pronunciar las palabras y esperó que Braxston no se hubiera percatado de ello-. Esperaba con ilusión este encuentro. -Cuando volvió a mirarlo, advirtió que el hombre recelaba.

-La última vez que hablamos no parecía complacerte demasiado mi compañía. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

«Improbable», pensó ella, limitándose a sonreír.

-¿Qué otra opción le queda a una pobre doncella como yo? Pronto estaré casada con un gran caballero normando. Cometí una estupidez al oponerme a tu amable oferta. Haré lo posible para ser digna de ella- Lord Sesshomaru guardó silencio y la observó con aquellos astutos ojos grises.

-De modo que estás ansiosa por complacerme.

-Por supuesto, milord.

-Me alegro de haber elegido una dulce y dócil mujer como esposa. -Compuso una sonrisa más feroz que amable- Ya que hoy te muestras tan dispuesta a complacerme, me atreveré a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor, milord?

-Que me des un beso.

-¿Que?

-Un beso de prometida para sellar nuestro acuerdo. No creo que sea pedir demasiado a una doncella tan agradecida.

-Puedes besarme... -«el cu - lo, cerdo normando» pensó -la mano, lord Sesshomaru. Tendrás que conformarte con eso, hasta que nos casemos.

-¿La mano? -Cogió los pequeños dedos de la mujer entre los suyos y se los llevó a los labios. La boca del hombre era firme y sorprendentemente cálida, más suave de lo que ella había supuesto. De pie, intentó liberar la mano, pero el normando dio un inesperado tirón, y ella cayó sobre su regazo.

-Un beso de verdad, milady, sería más adecuado para la ocasión. -Ella abrió la boca para protestar, y Sesshomaru cogió la barbilla y le cubrió los labios con los suyos.

Labios duros y suaves; un cálido aliento con sabor a vino. Extrañas sensaciones dominaron los sentidos de Kagome, y un calor se apoderó de sus entrañas. La lengua del hombre se internó en su boca, lo que aumentó su ira. Sin embargo el calor se intensificó, y un pequeño sonido brotó de su garganta.

Kagome consiguió liberarse, temblando y casi perdió el equilibrio. Levantó el brazo para golpearle, pero el normando la detuvo cogiéndole la mano. Sesshomaru estaba casi tan enfadado como ella.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -Apartó la silla y se puso en pie-. ¿Crees que no detecto el veneno que destila cada una de tus dulces palabras? Creí que te habías resignado a este matrimonio, pero la expresión de tu rostro demuestra lo contrario. No me trates como un imbécil, chérie. No me gustan los engaños.

De modo que aquel demonio no se había dejado engatusar. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, y no resultaba fácil engañar a aquel hombre.

-Si quieres oír la verdad, te diré que no deseo este matrimonio. Ahora que Malvern se ha marchado, te pido que me liberes de mi promesa.

-Un mensajero ha partido ya hacia el castillo de Guillermo. Estoy seguro de que recibiremos su aprobación en cualquier momento. Tu petición llega demasiado tarde. Aunque deseara complacerte, no podría.

-No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

-¿No puedo? -La ira confirió a su rostro un aspecto aún más feroz-. ¿Crees que una doncella no más grande que una niña puede contradecirme?

-Yo... yo creo que un día te darás cuenta del error que estás cometiendo. Yo no soy la mujer que deseas como esposa. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Cásate con esa rubia, con Sara. Ella será más de tu agrado.

-Tú, mi apasionada fierecilla, no me desagradas del todo.

-No me casaré contigo.

La atrajo hacia sí.

-Te casarás conmigo. Si continúas negándote te llevaré a mi cama y te desvirgaré. Plantaré mi semilla tan profundamente en ti que sin duda producirá frutos y no tendrás más remedio que aceptar tu papel de esposa.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Eres un ogro! ¿No me has causado ya bastante dolor? ¿Es que te propones infligirme aun más?

Al oír aquellas palabras el aspecto feroz del normando se suavizó. Le levantó la barbilla.

-Escúchame bien chérie. Hago lo que juzgo mejor para ti y para tu hermana. Sin la protección de mi nombre, Malvern no descansará hasta yacer contigo... o quizá haga algo peor. No estarás a salvo en ningún lugar excepto aquí.

-Reclamo mi libertad. Es lo único que he deseado desde el día que entré en el convento, lo único que he anhelado en toda mi vida.

-Una mujer no puede ser libre. Perteneces al hombre al que llamas señor. De niña era tu padre. Si ahora no fuese yo sería Guillermo o algún otro. Harás lo que te diga. Resígnate y acepta tu destino.

-Púdrete en el infierno.

Sesshomaru la cogió por el brazo.

-Hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo, Kagome, pero si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma, sentirás el peso de mi mano. -La empujó para que se sentara y le puso delante un plato medio lleno- Come. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Kagome se quedó mirando en silencio el plato, que contenía pan de centeno humedecido con caldo y un trozo de cordero asado. Un paje le sirvió una copa de vino, y la joven tomó un sorbo. El Caballero Negro le dedicó una última mirada amenazadora y la ignoró. Por unos instantes se sintió extrañamente irritada por el hecho de que su presencia significara tan poco para él, y a continuación comenzó a comer.

A su lado, lord Sesshomaru mantenía con algunos de sus hombres una acalorada discusión acerca de un grupo de malhechores que se escondía en el bosque.

La conversación interesó a Kagome. Sin duda hablaban de rebeldes sajones. El normando y sus hombres planeaban atacarlos. A la mañana siguiente partirían hacia Baylorn, donde, según los rumores la banda había acampado. Esa gente era de los suyos. Ojalá pudiera ayudarles, pensó Kagome.

Mientras comía, reflexionó sobre cómo podría advertirles.

Seguramente no resultaría difícil, pues la mayor parte de la servidumbre del castillo era sajona. Alguna de las criadas de la cocina podría ir al pueblo y hablar con alguien que supiera cómo contactar con los rebeldes. Pensó en Kaede, pero enseguida desechó la idea, pues la vieja se mostraba leal al señor normando. Además, probablemente no aprobaría su plan. Kagome lo haría sin ella. Era sajona de nacimiento. Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando terminó de comer, pidió permiso a lord Sesshomaru para retirarse. Una batalla al día con él era más que suficiente. Además, tenía asuntos más importantes de que ocuparse. Kagome se esforzó por no salir corriendo de la sala.

Sesshomaru montaba su gran caballo negro. Con las manos enguantadas convertidas en puños, observaba los restos del campamento de los proscritos, las brasas de la hoguera.

Es evidente que partieron a toda prisa -dijo Jaken-. De habersen enterado de nuestra llegada con tiempo suficiente habrían eliminado todo rastro de su presencia aquí. Acostumbran dejar pocas pistas.

-Manda a Geoffrey junto con diez de nuestros mejores jinetes. Quiero averiguar si todavía podemos seguirles la pista.

-No dejarán rastro alguno, desaparecerán con el viento. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Han actuado así desde el principio.

-Maldita sea. Asesinan y roban, y sin embargo siempre hay algún sajón imbécil que sale a avisarles.

-La mayoría de los siervos de la gleba desean verlos muertos. Además, nadie conocía nuestros planes. Sólo los presentes en la sala podrían haberse enterado y, a excepción de Joyo y tu prometida, nadie habla nuestro idioma.

Sesshomaru había tenido la precaución de hablar francés normando al planear el ataque. Joyo no se hallaba en la sala; además odiaba a los proscritos casi tanto Como Sesshomaru. En cambio la doncella... No era posible que su enemistad la hubiera impulsado a hacer algo semejante. Sin duda, temía su ira y temblaría de terror por lo que pudiera pasar si él descubría que había ayudado a los forajidos a escapar.

Intentó imaginar a la atrevida dama asustada. No lo consiguió, en lugar de eso la vio desafiante, como un pequeño gatito arrinconado, y de pronto supo quién había sido el sajón traidor.

-Fue la doncella -gruñó, estirando las riendas del caballo-. Dejad de buscar. Los hijos de pu - ta ya estarán muy lejos. Los atraparemos en otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto, se ocuparía de la doncella. La mala pécora no tardaría en pagar el precio de su estupidez.

* * *

Quisiera agradecerles a todas por lindos reviews que me dejaron la verdad me encantaron

Gracias a _Guest, elianamz-bv__, simy-chan, Janeth, lady susi, Linda20, Rainy moon, MisatoNara y Sasunaka doki la verdad_

_muchisimas gracias a todas y espero seguir reciviendo su reviews con sus dudas y todo los que quieran preguntarme que _

_estaré dispuesta a respenderle con mucho gusto._

_Bye Besitos _

_Kagome de Taisho _


End file.
